


Winter's Chill, Summer's Heat

by yosaffbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosaffbridge/pseuds/yosaffbridge
Summary: Hermione and Viktor have been together for years, but an unexpected encounter makes her wonder if she's really where she should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one written years ago for a fic challenge! I had fun with this one, even my corny attempts at humor. XD

The morning sky was grey as Hermione walked briskly through Diagon Alley, pulling her cloak tighter around her against the winter chill. She’d been out with Harry, trying to find a birthday gift for Ron; it was still more than a month away, but a person only turned 25 once. Now Harry was off to meet Ginny at St Mungo’s for little Lily’s first checkup and Hermione was due for lunch with Viktor. 

They had maintained a steady correspondence over the years, through the war, Viktor’s many admirers, and Hermione’s turbulent romance with Ron. Three years after Harry’s defeat over Voldemort, Viktor retired officially from Quidditch and took a post with the Ministry’s Department of Magical Games & Sports. Hermione was already employed at the Ministry as a charms writer, and Viktor made it a point in the first week to seek her out and confirm that she and Ron were only friends once again before asking her if he could take her to dinner. Hermione couldn’t deny that he was wonderful, and treated her like a princess, but it was now four years since that first date and he still maintained that he was not the marrying type. At first it had been fine – Hermione hadn’t been in any hurry to be married and had preferred to focus on her career rather than on settling down and starting a family. Lately, however, her thoughts had been leaning in that direction, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Viktor refused to make that final leap because he didn’t want to tie himself down to such a lasting commitment. Without marriage, he was ultimately free to walk away whenever he wished. Hermione knew it was a rather harsh thought, but she wondered anyhow. They’d been living together for two years, and yet he still kept a home in Bulgaria, even though it stood empty most of the time. 

As she continued down Diagon Alley, a drop of rain hitting Hermione’s cheek broke her out of her reverie and she barely had time to pull up her hood before the sky opened up, sending a sudden downpour to drench everyone unfortunate enough to be out in the open. Hermione ducked into the nearest shop, not bothering to pay attention to which one it was, and groaned inwardly as she took in the familiar rows of shelves packed with every type of joke, gag, and novelty imaginable. She pushed back her hood and dried herself off with a quick wave of her wand, sighing quietly. Of all the places she had to go into, it would be Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. 

It wasn’t that she had anything against Fred and George, per se, or even against their inventions, but she’d been avoiding contact with them ever since a rather unexpected occurrence the previous summer had left things between them slightly awkward – well, awkward for her, at least. They’d acted as if it had been no big deal. Hermione still wasn’t sure what to make of it, and keeping her distance in this case had seemed the most practical option until she could make sense of what had happened. 

The shop was surprisingly empty, but Hermione quickly discovered the reason as her eyes fell on a brightly colored banner hung above the front counter and bearing the words: DMLE DISCOUNT DAY! 10% OFF TO ALL AURORS AND HIT WIZARDS! Hermione rolled her eyes. Honestly, what would those two pull next? 

A familiar, jovial voice behind her caused Hermione to whirl around. “Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise? Hermione, what brings you to our humble little corner of Diagon Alley?” Fred said, beaming. 

Hermione ignored the shiver along her spine at the sight of Fred’s thousand-watt smile. “It’s raining,” she said briskly, pointing outside at the still-torrential downpour. “Yours happened to be the closest shop to duck into.” 

“We’re here to serve all your rain-dodging needs,” George said, emerging from behind a shelf and causing another shiver to go down Hermione’s spine at the smile that was so much like Fred’s and yet so unique. 

Hermione simply huffed, hands on her hips. “Really, you two – a DMLE Discount Day? Honestly!” she said, sounding more annoyed than she actually was. 

“Yeah, wasn’t that a brilliant idea?” Fred replied cheerfully. “We needed a day to reorganize everything. Only people we’ve seen in here today besides you are Tonks and Shacklebolt.” 

“Very loyal customers, those two,” George added. “Have been ever since the war.” It was well known that several of Fred & George’s inventions had been instrumental in the war against Voldemort, and though most of the DMLE had seemed to forget that fact, Kingsley and Tonks certainly hadn’t. 

Fred nodded in response, serious for a moment at the mention of the war, then turned to Hermione with another dazzling smile. “Well then, since you’re here, what might we interest you in? Perhaps a Skiving Snackbox? Or a selection of our Wildfire Whiz-Bangs?” he said, never taking his eyes off Hermione as he spoke and causing her to force down a sudden and very strong urge. _What in the world is wrong with me?_ she thought, annoyed with herself. 

Shaking off the feeling, she squared her shoulders resolutely. “I’m afraid I can’t dawdle, Viktor’s expecting me for lunch,” she said, and would have moved towards the door had Fred and George not been blocking her path. 

“Ah, good old Viktor,” Fred said with mock fondness. 

“In that case, perhaps you’d be interested in one of our Patented Daydream Charms?” George added, smiling innocently. 

“Really!” Hermione shot back, narrowing her eyes. “Must you always allude to the idea that Viktor is boring? I assure you, he is most certainly not boring!” Her voice rose as she spoke, and she stood glaring at their innocent expressions for a moment before steeling herself and pushing between them to reach the door. 

Instead of passing through to the exit, however, she found herself stuck between the two of them, their bodies pressed against her on either side. Fred and George may have been short, but Hermione was even shorter, and she had to tilt her head up to look at Fred as he spoke. “Remember what we told you, Hermione,” he said in a low voice, his gaze piercing straight through her, and she could barely concentrate on his words as pure electricity flowed through her at their closeness. 

“We meant it then, and we still stand by it,” George added softly. 

Fingers trailed lightly along her lower back—she didn’t know how, but she was sure they were George’s—and Hermione pushed away from them and practically ran for the door before she could embarrass herself by coming completely unglued right there between them. Resisting the urge to look back, she headed out into the downpour, pulling her hood up and casting a quick _Impervius_ on herself before making her way down the street. 

She took steadying breaths as she walked, trying to force her rapidly beating heart to slow to a more normal pace. By the time she reached Incendio, the restaurant where she was to meet Viktor, she had thankfully regained control of her senses for the most part, and she had to smile at the sight of him waiting patiently for her at their usual table. He stood as he saw her approach, pulling out her chair automatically, and Hermione rose onto the balls of her feet for a quick kiss before sitting down. Really, it was ridiculous how silly she was acting about Fred and George. Viktor was wonderful and made her happy, and all she needed to do was remember that and put any foolish thoughts of redheaded twins out of her mind once and for all. 

Satisfied with her decision, she smiled at Viktor. “Have you been waiting long?” she asked, knowing already that he would have waited however long it took without complaint. 

“Not long,” he replied, gesturing discreetly to a waiter. “Are you all right? It is raining so hard, and I was worried.” He gave their order to the waiter in his much-improved English and then directed his attention back to her immediately. 

Hermione quickly dismissed the frivolous thought that she would have liked for Viktor to let her order for herself once in a while and took a sip of water before responding. “Oh, I’m fine. It was rather inconvenient timing, but I simply cast an Impervius and hurried here as quickly as I could.” She reasoned with herself that her omission of the accidental visit to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was simply due to the fact that she didn’t want to think on it any longer. 

“I am glad, then,” Viktor replied, covering her small hand with his much larger one. “Did you and Harry have any success in locating a gift for Ronald’s birthday?” 

Lunch was spent in quiet conversation as they enjoyed their meal, which was wonderful as usual. Hermione found her mind wandering once as Viktor told the story of a rather heated argument over a foul that had taken place at that morning’s Quidditch match, and she was irritated when the thought of Fred and George was pushed to the forefront of her mind as she realised her distracted state. Fortunately, Viktor hadn't noticed, and she made sure to be especially attentive after that slip. 

Viktor needed to go back to his office to complete some parchment work, so they parted ways at the Leaky Cauldron. "I will be home soon," he said to Hermione, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. Hermione pressed against him automatically as she felt an underlying aggressiveness in his kiss, something that was rather unusual as he was normally careful to be gentle with her. The hint of aggression excited her, however, and she smiled up at him as he finally broke the kiss and they separated. 

"I love you," she said, trailing a finger down his chest. "Don't be too long." 

"Viktor smiled and pressed another quick kiss to her lips. "I love you too, my Hermione," he replied, then raised his wand and Disapparated. 

Charged by the kiss and excited at the prospect of a bolder Viktor in bed that evening, Hermione decided to put together a surprise for him. When he returned home to their flat, a trail of rose petals led him to the bedroom, where Hermione was waiting for him in a gauzy negligee. 

Viktor's eyebrows rose as he entered the room, obviously pleased at the sight before him. He chuckled slightly, glancing down at the petal-strewn floor and making a small gesture with the massive rose bouquet he was holding in one hand. "It seems we were having the same idea," he said, moving to sit on the edge of the bad facing Hermione. 

She plucked the bouquet from his hand, having to hold it in both of hers, and breathed in the scent. "These are gorgeous, Viktor, thank you," she said, looking up from the flowers to beam at him. 

"They are charmed to stay fresh, of course," he said, and before he could say anything else Hermione had laid the flowers on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. 

To Hermione's sheer delight, Viktor took the cue immediately and crushed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, pressing against her with a forcefulness she'd not felt from him in quite a while. She didn't bother to suppress the moan welling up inside her, and she was already panting slightly as Viktor broke the kiss and pulled back to meet her eyes, his own dark with passion. 

"This is OK?" he asked softly as one hand slid up her back. Hermione could only nod vigorously in reply, and another moan was torn from her throat as Viktor practically ripped off the flimsy negligee, hurriedly shedding his own clothing before capturing her lips once again. They fell back onto the bed and Hermione sighed as Viktor trailed his lips along her jaw line and down her neck. 

He parted her thighs and slid inside almost before Hermione knew what was happening, and she gasped aloud as he filled her, wrapping her legs around his waist. They soon had a slow and steady rhythm and Hermione savored every moment as Viktor's hips pistoned back and forth almost forcefully. 

"Oh God—Viktor—" Hermione gasped, raking her nails down his back as he climaxed, burying his face in her neck and groaning deep in his throat. Her own release was not far behind, and she arched her back as the final shock of pleasure hit her. They were both breathing heavily as Viktor slipped out of her and rolled them over so she was nestled against his side. 

Hermione had the vague thought that she wished it could have lasted longer before she tilted her head up and kissed Viktor on the jaw. "That was lovely," she breathed, wrapping herself around him. 

"I would have to most certainly agree," he said softly, brushing the hair away from Hermione's face. 

Much later that night, long after they'd had dinner and had gone to bed, Hermione found herself unable to sleep, her mind racing. Viktor was sleeping soundly next to her, snoring slightly, and she slipped out of bed and padded to the kitchen. She knew why she was still awake, though she was loathe to admit it. Her encounter that day with Fred and George had got her thinking, and she couldn't stop. She fixed herself a cup of tea and sat at the table, going over the thoughts that wouldn't seem to go away. 

It was true that Hermione loved Viktor; of that she had no doubt. He was wonderful, they got along quite well, and she knew he loved her too. But Hermione couldn't help but feel like something was missing, and not simply due to the fact that he didn't seem to be willing to marry. Try as she might, though, Hermione couldn't put her finger on what that 'something' was. If she thought on it, she could see herself growing old with him, possibly having children and grandchildren, but the picture in her mind was…incomplete somehow, and she wasn't sure what that meant. 

She caught movement in the corner of her eye as she sipped her tea and turned to see Viktor standing in the doorway. "You cannot sleep?" he asked, moving to sit beside her at the table. 

Hermione shook her head. "Did I wake you?" 

"No," he replied. "I simply woke and saw that you were not in bed." He looked at her for a moment, like he was trying to decide something, then reached over and took one of her hands in his. "Hermione, there is something I must tell you," he began, and Hermione felt a sudden rush of anxiety. "I have received good news today, news I have been waiting for a long time to hear. The Bulgarian Ministry is offering me a position as their Head of the Magical Games and Sports Department." 

Hermione beamed with pride, although she was a bit worried at what she sensed must be coming next. "That's wonderful news, Viktor! Congratulations!" 

"Thank you," he replied with a slight nod of his head, "but I must also ask your forgiveness. I have been keeping something from you." 

Hermione's anxiety grew. "You have?" she said, somewhat hesitantly. 

"This is the true reason I am keeping my family's home in Bulgaria. I have always dreamed of returning there one day and having there a family of my own. Hermione, when I was telling you I am not interested in marriage, I was not being truthful. I was only waiting for the right time, for when I thought I would be worthy to ask for your hand." 

Hermione could only gape as Viktor slid out of his chair and lowered himself to one knee, pulling a small box out of the pocket of his pyjama bottoms as he did so. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked, looking up at her expectantly. 

Hermione was at a loss. Of all the things she might have expected Viktor to say to her in their kitchen in the middle of the night, that was certainly not among them. She knew he was expecting an answer, and she wanted to give him one. The problem, however, was that her answer was sure to change everything. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Oh, Viktor…"


	2. Winter's Chill, Summer's Heat Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out exactly what she's been missing.

Hermione was sat at a table in Florean Fortescue's, baby sleeping soundly in her pushchair despite the noise. The place was completely packed, as it had been since Florean's son had reopened two years prior. Hermione had just finished the last of her cone when she spotted Ginny squeezing through the crowd and waved to get her attention. 

"I can't believe this place is still so crowded all the time!" she remarked as she plopped into a chair. 

"Well, it is rather hot, even for July," Hermione said practically. "Besides, I think everyone really missed Fortescue's while it was gone." 

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I know I did." She leaned over to look at the sleeping baby, giving her blanket a slight adjustment. "Thanks for watching Lily while I got my shopping done. I know it would've taken me twice as long if I'd had her with me." 

"Of course," Hermione replied. "She was an angel. In fact, she slept most of the time." 

They both looked up at the sound of Fenton, Florean's son, who had managed to shoulder his way through the mob to reach their table. "Your usual, Mrs Potter?" he said to Ginny, and Hermione noticed he looked rather harried. 

Ginny smiled brightly at him. "No thank you, Fenton, I'm afraid I can't stay." He nodded and began to maneouver his way to the next table as Hermione and Ginny gathered their things and the baby and headed out of the shop, their table snatched up almost the instant they vacated it. Once they were back outside, Ginny moved Lily's pushchair out of the way of people walking past. "I promised Fred and George I'd stop by today, we've not been by in weeks," she said to Hermione. "You don't mind, do you?" 

Hermione couldn't quickly come up with a viable reason for not wanting to go, so she smiled at Ginny and lied through her teeth. "No, not at all." 

Lily finally woke as they entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Ginny was picking her up when Fred's voice rang out over the crowd. "Well, slap a pillowcase on me and call me a house-elf! Oi, George, our baby sister's come by for a visit!" he said as he approached them, grinning. "And Hermione as well! This is a rare sight!" 

"Oh, shut up," Ginny said, handing Lily off to her uncle, who promptly began to blow raspberries on her belly. 

"Gin and Hermione, what a pleasant surprise!" George said, appearing next to Ginny and dropping a kiss to her temple. "How's the Boy Who Changed Nappies?" 

Ginny smacked George on the arm, but she was still smiling. "Very funny." Fred had started to explain some product to Lily, who stared up at him uncomprehendingly with wide eyes. Ginny immediately moved to where they were standing, hands on her hips in a rather convincing imitation of her mother. "Fred Weasley, what are you giving my daughter?" 

"I'm not giving her a thing! If she wants something, she'll have to pay for it just like any other customer!" 

While Ginny and Fred were busy arguing good-naturedly, George leaned in close enough to Hermione to be able to speak without those around them overhearing. "Haven't seen you in a while," he said, so close to her they were touching. "How's the single life? You ever hear from Krum?" 

"Just fine, thank you," she replied, determined to remain composed despite George's close proximity. "And if you must know, I have not heard from Viktor since he accepted the position at the Bulgarian Ministry and moved back to Bulgaria five months ago." 

"Interesting." 

Hermione looked up at George incredulously, the words popping out of her mouth almost before she could stop them. "That's all the comment you have? 'Interesting'?" 

"Why? You wanted me to say something else?" he said, continuing before she had a chance to answer. "Well, it looks as though I have a customer to assist," he said cheerfully, smiling before moving to greet a wizard who was looking at the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and leaving Hermione utterly confused. 

Later that afternoon, she arrived home still puzzling over George's odd comment despite her efforts to put it out of her mind. "Oh, he was simply being infuriating, as usual," she said aloud, nudging Crookshanks out of the way to set her purse down and earning an annoyed glare. A bit of parchment sticking out of the side pocket caught her eye and she slipped it out, sure it hadn't been there before. Her eyes widened as she read the note written on it. How had they known she was going to be there? 

_Hermione,_

_We know you're far too practical to spend your life missing the one thing that's right in front of you for the taking. We also know you're far too curious to ignore this invitation, despite what you might say about us immediately after reading it. Therefore, we'll look forward to the pleasure of your company for dinner tomorrow evening, Friday, at eight at our flat. We promise you won't regret it._

_F & G_

"The nerve of those two!" Hermione exclaimed as she slammed the letter down in front of her, causing Crookshanks to jump and glare at her again before retreating to a more peaceful area. "How dare they assume—well, I'm simply not going!" 

For the remainder of the evening, Hermione continued to be firm in her conviction that she would absolutely not be going to Fred and George's flat the next evening. As she got into bed, she reaffirmed her decision aloud to Crookshanks, who looked at her like she'd suddenly grown a second head. Then she slept, and her resolve was broken as the events of the previous summer slipped into her dreams. 

_Hermione still didn't know why on earth she'd let Fred and George invite themselves over for the evening, even if she'd been getting on with them quite well in recent months. The prospect of company admittedly was nice, as Viktor was out of town on business, and Ron and Harry both had plans for the evening. If someone had told her a few years back, however, that she'd be voluntarily spending an evening in the company of Ron's twin brothers, she'd have thought them mad. _

_The evening started out ordinarily enough, for Fred and George at least. They fixed up a rather lovely dinner, and Hermione was impressed by their skills in the kitchen – it had always seemed to her like they only hung around the kitchen at the Burrow to try and sneak a bite of whatever Molly was making at the time. By the time the plates were cleared, they had her in tears from laughing so hard, despite her best efforts to be somewhat appalled at their antics. _

_Standing at the kitchen sink between them as they washed and dried dishes the Muggle way (Fred and George had said they wanted to try it once, just so they could say they'd done it), Fred suddenly surprised Hermione by taking the plate she was rinsing out of her hands and capturing her wrists. "You know, George, it occurs to me we've never found out if our Hermione here is ticklish," he said, looking over her head at his twin. _

_"Hey now-" Hermione protested, trying to wriggle out of Fred's grip, though she was smiling. _

_"That's a very good point you have there, Fred," George said, and Hermione saw him dry off his hands out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly, she was being tickled from both sides, and she shrieked with laughter, squirming this way and that to try and escape. They had her pinned between them, one in front of her and one behind, and the more Hermione twisted, the closer they seemed to get, until suddenly she turned her head forward and found herself staring right at Fred's chest, inches from her face. _

_Hermione froze, her eyes slowly traveling upward. Fred was looking directly at her, still smiling but with an intense look in his eyes she couldn't quite name. She could feel George behind her; he was standing so close she was sandwiched between them. She opened her mouth to say something – she wasn't sure what – but Fred spoke before she could. "Now this, Hermione," he whispered, "is not a joke." And before she could protest, he leaned down and kissed her. _

_It was deep, and powerful, and Hermione felt her bones turn to water as the feel of Fred's lips against hers sent shockwaves up and down her body. She responded automatically, matching his intensity, and was still very aware of George's warm presence behind her as the world seemed to shrink to the three of them. She felt George brush her hair aside and reached a hand up and behind her to cup the back of his head as the warmth of his lips pressing against her neck nearly made her collapse. _

_Hermione's head was spinning as Fred finally broke the kiss, and somehow she found herself turned around and facing George. He said nothing, simply looked at her for a moment, then pressed his lips to hers. Fred's hands traveled up and down her sides as George kissed her, passionately as Fred had done but with an undercurrent of sweetness that hadn't been present with Fred. It was amazing, Hermione marveled somewhere in the fog of her brain, how similar and yet how unique their kissing style was. This is certainly night and day difference from how Viktor's kisses affect me, she thought, and the thought of Viktor was what sent her jolting back to reality. _

_She managed to pry herself away from Fred and George, her resolve as weak as a daffodil in the breeze as she staggered back from them, looking from one to the other. "Oh God – this isn't right," she said, even as one hand raised to her mouth, the feel of their lips pressed there still strong. "I – I'm with Viktor! I love Viktor! I can't do this to him." Her voice began to waver as the enormity of what she'd done hit her, and she resolved in that moment that Viktor would never know of the events of that night. _

_Fred and George didn't move from where they were, but they both fixed blue eyes on her steadily. "You'll realise the truth one day, Hermione," George said. "And you'll know where to find us when you do."_

Hermione woke with a start, eyes flying open, and became aware as she slowly regained her senses that both hands were tightly holding fistfuls of the duvet. Apparently, this was something that was just not going to go away until she met it head on. It looked as though she would have to answer Fred & George's invitation. 

The next evening found her nervously knocking on the door of the Weasley twins' flat above their shop, a trifle in one hand. She still wasn't sure she was doing the right thing, but there was no going back now that she was there. Whatever happened, at least it would finally be dealt with. 

George answered the door, and Hermione didn't stop to contemplate how easily she could tell the two of them apart despite them being completely identical as she handed him the trifle wordlessly and stepped inside the flat as he moved aside. "Hello, George," she said politely, realising her silence was rather rude. "Thank you for inviting me." For what reason, she wasn't sure. 

"Ah, Hermione!" Fred said, emerging from the kitchen. "So glad you could join us. And you've brought trifle! How did you know that was our favourite?" 

She hadn't actually known, but was thankful for the lucky guess as she followed them into the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?" she asked, though it looked as though the meal was all ready. 

"Nope, everything's all done!" George said cheerfully. "All we need your help with is eating it." He grinned at Hermione and the familiar tingle raced along her spine. 

"Well, what are we standing around talking about it for?" Fred exclaimed, making a sweeping gesture towards the table. "Let's eat!" 

Hermione had a very strong sense of déjà vu when, after the meal, she found herself standing between Fred and George at their kitchen sink, washing dishes the Muggle way. This time, however, the dishes were washed and dried without incident, and Hermione was starting to think that she was being anxious over something that would never happen. That, however, was when they decided to prove her very wrong. 

Once Hermione had dried her hands, she turned to see what Fred and George had in mind to do next and suddenly found herself once again sandwiched between them, Fred in front of her and George behind. She could feel the heat from their bodies, and her own responded immediately to their closeness, almost of its own accord. "Fred…" she started weakly, then found that she had no idea what she might say. 

"We decided not to bother with any kind of pretence this time," George said softly from behind her, his head bent so that his lips were close to her ear. Hermione suppressed a whimper as George's hands descended onto her hips, pulling her towards him ever so slightly. 

Fred followed suit, edging even closer to her even as he bent his head down, his lips an inch away from hers as he spoke. "Don't deny this is what you want, Hermione," he said, his voice slightly gruff. "This time, there's absolutely nothing stopping you." Then he was kissing her fiercely, and Hermione could only surrender to the desire that was building inside her like an out-of-control wildfire. 

Hermione scarcely knew what she was doing, but she knew that whatever this was, it felt infinitely more right than anything she'd experienced before. She matched the passion of Fred's kiss eagerly, reaching behind her with one hand to grab a fistful of George's shirt and pull him flush against her. George's hands traveled up and down her sides as Fred's slid into her hair, and her own grasped for both of them, one still bunched in George's shirt and the other resting against Fred's chest. 

Fred finally broke the kiss, leaving them both panting, and with a look to George they seemed to know exactly what to do next. Hermione obeyed wordlessly as they each took one of her hands and led her to a bedroom, where she scarcely had time to wonder whether it was Fred's or George's before she was between them again, this time being kissed by George as Fred reached his arms around her from behind and slowly began undoing the buttons of her top. Part of Hermione wanted to protest, wanted to break away and leave, but a much larger part of her was screaming for her to stay. She helped Fred slide off her top as much as she could while still kissing George, moving her arms awkwardly but not wanting the feel of George's lips against hers to go away just yet. Finally free of the top, she wrapped her arms around George's neck even as she felt him reach behind her, and her skin tingled as she felt him place Fred's hands on her bare midsection. She couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her, muffled by George's mouth, as she felt Fred's body press against her and realised that he, too, had stripped himself of his shirt and was now bare-chested. 

Finally George pulled away, and Hermione watched, wrapped in Fred's arms, as George pulled his own shirt off to reveal a bare chest sprinkled with freckles and a light dusting of dark red curls in the centre. She didn't have to turn around to know that she would see the same thing on Fred, and yet she did anyway, reaching out in both directions to touch one hand to each chest, wondering if she studied the freckles for long enough whether she'd be able to eventually find one that was different. Her hands slid down to grab belt loops, and they came to her easily, Fred's lips capturing hers in a deep kiss as George bent to devour her neck. She opened her mouth to Fred's searching tongue, returning his kiss hungrily. Two sets of hands roamed her body so that she could scarcely tell whose was whose, and her entire being cried out for _more, oh God more_. 

She felt George pull back and reached for him immediately, but understood why when Fred broke the kiss and scooped her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. She saw as George crawled onto the bed at her feet that he was now naked, and a bolt of desire shot through her so strongly that she gasped aloud. Fred grinned, still next to her, and ran a finger lightly down her stomach, stopping to tease at the button of her jeans. "Do you want him, love? Do you want to feel George inside you?" he asked, unbuttoning her jeans with a flick of his hand as George slipped off her shoes. 

God, she did want him, she wanted both of them so acutely she could hardly stand it, and she nodded vigorously as she reached one hand up to thread through Fred's thick red hair. "I want both of you…please," she breathed, and Fred chuckled softly even as his eyes darkened with passion. 

"And you'll have both of us, love," he answered, before moving away to slide down the bed. George made room for Fred to slide off Hermione's jeans, pulling her knickers with them, and then moved to spread her thighs softly as Fred removed the rest of his clothing and returned to his place by her head. "We'll start slow, for the first time," Fred said, which had Hermione instantly aroused even more by the thought of what might lie ahead for them. Then thought was no more as she saw George lower his head just before Fred crushed his mouth to hers. 

Hermione's senses were on overload at the feeling of Fred and George's tongues, one invading her mouth and the other teasing her clit. One hand reached down to card through George's hair as the other cupped the back of Fred's neck. The agonizingly pleasurable minutes slid by, and George's hands slid up and down the outsides of Hermione's thighs until she felt as though she might burst if she couldn't have him inside her right then. Both Fred and George moved then, as if they had read her mind, and Fred took her hands to gently pull her to her feet. She looked from one to the other, puzzled, and before she could even open her mouth to ask the question George was standing in front of her, hands on her waist. "Trust us," he said, and despite what might have happened in years past she knew she did as he slid his hands down to cup her outer thighs, lifting her with more strength than she imagined he had and lowering her onto him. 

Hermione moaned aloud, wrapping her legs around George's waist and throwing her head back as a wave of pleasure hit her as he filled her. He backed them up slowly towards the wall, and Hermione bit her lip as she felt her back press against Fred's chest, supporting her and driving George even deeper into her. Fred pushed her hair aside gently, holding it with one hand, and spoke close to her ear so that she could feel his lips barely brushing her skin. "Lean against me, Hermione," he whispered, sending a shiver through her. "I'll be your wall. Use me for support." He moved his other hand around to cup her breast as George began to move as well, kissing her deeply as he moved his hips back and forth, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gasping at the multitude of sensations that bombarded her from all sides. 

She matched George's pace as best she could in her position, and Fred began to move with them as well, his lips trailing along her neck as he moulded himself to her and they slowly shifted to a common rhythm, the three of them moving almost as one body. She leaned her head back against Fred's shoulder once George broke the kiss, panting, feeling her inevitable climax build inside her like a slowly awakening volcano. George's hands tightened on her hips, and she silently encouraged him, pushing just a little deeper, sliding her hands up and down his back. Her name escaped his lips in a groan, and the feel of him emptying inside her sent her catapulting into her own release. She clenched her thighs around his waist and felt Fred behind her holding her steady, still moving with her as she climaxed with a shudder and a moan. 

They were all breathing heavily, but no one moved just yet, and Hermione leaned back fully against Fred, being held up by both of them as their breathing gradually slowed. She wondered why she'd resisted this for so long, when it was clearly exactly what she'd been missing all that time. George spoke first, brushing Hermione's hair back from her face gently. "Would you say we've kept our promise?" he asked, grinning slightly. 

"You have indeed. I'm quite impressed," Hermione responded, before realising exactly how that sounded, and promptly blushed bright pink. 

George chuckled softly and lifted her off of Fred, then himself, before lowering her gently to the floor. "I think we're pretty bloody impressed ourselves," he said, and guided one of her hands behind her to feel Fred's erection, making Hermione whimper slightly again and lick her lips as she heard Fred's groan. 

Yes, this was definitely where she belonged, and if she was going to be with those two, Hermione decided, she ought to learn how to surprise them once in a while. She leaned forward to kiss George, sweetly but firmly, then turned to face Fred, and before he could say or do anything she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. "Your turn," she said, smirking, as Fred's eyes widened. She reached back and grabbed George's arm, pulling him to her. 

They were more than happy to oblige.


End file.
